chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline:Part 2: 1800s
19th Century 1800s 1800, June 14-'Brigadier Gerard firsts sees action in the battle at Marengo between Napoleon's forces and the Austrian army. '''December 24- '''An attempt on the life of Napoleon Bonaparte using the Machine Infernale, known as the plot of the rue Saint-Nicaise, was thwarted by a team of Assassins including Arno Dorian. '''1800-1819-' Frankenstein’s creature travels through a hole in the Arctic, and through a series of inner worlds before emerging at the mountains of Madness in the Antarctic. '1801-' Dr. Carlos Frankenstein, a distant relation of Victor von Frankenstein, imitates his infamous cousin’s methods and creates a creature, Orlak, from corpse parts. Frankenstein’s henchman, Jaime, uses Orlak to kill Jaime’s enemies. (Baledon, Rafael. Orlak, El Infierno de Frankenstein (1960)). '1801-1823-' The rogue, scoundrel, and ne'er-do-well Robert Macaire carries a series of scams and thefts across France, fraudulently swindling businesses out of insurance money and succeeding and failing at thefts great and small. He and his partner in crime, Jacques Strop, are jailed, but after a short while escape. They stop at a provincial inn, where Macaire accidentally meets the wife he abandoned and the son he never knew. Macaire is killed while trying to escape from the soldiers dispatched to capture him. (Benjamin Antier's L'Auberge des Adrets, 1823, and Frederick Lemaître's Robert Macaire, 1834). '1803-1815-' Napoleon attempts to conquer the world using an Apple of Eden, beginning the Napoleonic Wars. Dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire. '1804- '''The Louisiana Territory is purchased from France by Thomas Jefferson, who sends explorers Natty Bumppo and Nathaniel Black to explore it. Natty Bumppo dies in Kentucky at the age of 87, shortly after the expedition concludes in 1806. '''1805- '''The wealthy Count Cyril Bezukhov dies in St. Petersburg, leaving millions to his illegitimate son, Pierre Bezukhov. (''War and Peace) Horatio Hornblower leads the Royal Navy to victory at the Battle of Trafalgar. He also has an encounter with the Doctor at this time. '1806-' Diego de la Vega returns to find his father has been replaced as mayor by the corrupt Luis Quintero and the brutal garrison Captain Juan Ramon, have been exploiting the peasants, priests, and native population. Adopting the guise of a harmless flop, Diego fights Quintero and his men as the outlaw El Zorro. Diego defeats his enemies, and is set to marry Lolita Quintero, but a vengeful Ramon enlists the aid of the pirate Bardosa, and Zorro must defeat them before the marriage can take place. (The Further Adventures of Zorro by McCully.) '1806 -1809-' Lolita’s health fails, and she is taken back to Spain for a three year recuperation. Diego continues to ride as Zorro, and most of the McCully short stories published in West magazine occur during this time.(This is also the period when the episodes of the Disney Zorro television series occur. Zorro's main nemesis during these early years is Capitán Monastario). '1807- '''Don Diego’s maternal uncle, Estevan de la Cruz, comes to Los Angeles to seek his fortune. He is discouraged in his dishonest efforts by Zorro and leaves California. (Disney television series Zorro.) '''1807-1821-' Étienne Gerard leads a life of adventure and honor in the service of Napoleon. As a member of the Emperor's 10th Hussars, Brigadier Gerard gets many chances to back up his boasts about the quality of his swordsmanship and horsemanship. Gerard fights any number of duels, carries out several of the Emperor’s intrigues, escapes from Dartmoor prison and the clutches of a ruthless Spanish bandit, captures Saragossa single handedly, woos any number of women, befriends English officers, and in general has a fine old time in Europe and Russia. (Arthur Conan Doyle's Brigadier Gerard stories, beginning with "How the Brigadier Won His Metal," 1894). '1808- '''Death of Christopher Syn, who, in his lifetime, has operated as the pirate Captain Clegg and as the night riding smuggler known as the Scarecrow of Rommey Marsh.(''Doctor Syn) 'July 18, 1808-' Birth of Prince Dakkar of India (The Mysterious Island), the son of Rajah Dakkar of Bundelcund. Later in his life, Prince Dakkar will call himself "Captain Nemo." '1809- '''Diego travels to the Old World to retrieve his bride. While in France, he has an adventure with the descendants of Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan (New World Zorro television series episode, "The Three Musketeers.") Zorro encounters the vampire Dracula as they traveled in the same boat in Spain and France. He defeats the count and thinks him destroyed(This story appears in the Topps Comics miniseries ''Dracula vs. Zorro. The year 1809 seems likely, for Zorro had reason and opportunity to travel to Spain then. In 1810 a wave of revolutions through Mexico and Latin America made travel to Spain rare and difficult.) Diego returns to California with Lolita and retires as Zorro to prepare for his wedding. Unfortunately, a false Zorro appears and and the real Zorro is accused of the imposter's crimes. The true Zorro rides again to thwart the plot (Zorro Rides Again by McCully). Diego and Lolita wed. Sadly, Lolita’s health is still fragile and she dies of a fever after only a season. Birth of C.Auguste Dupin. 1810s '1810-' Diego is still in mourning for Lolita when Zorro must ride again (The Sign of Zorro by McCully). During the course of this adventure he meets, and becomes engaged to, Panchita Canchola. Diego marries Panchita, and goes into a semi-retirement retires as Zorro, riding only when absolutely needed. '1811-' Ben Cartwright is born (Bonanza) Seth Adams, also known as Par Wheeler is born (Wagon Train)(Rio Bravo) Eugene Fitzherbert is born (Tangled) '1812- '''Diego dons the mask of Zorro once again to challenge further depredations by Capitán Monastario. Anita Santiago goes into action as Lady Rawhide, Zorro’s sometime enemy sometime ally. A Swiss pastor and his family are shipwrecked on an island they name New Switzerland.(''The Swiss Family Robinson). ''During Napoleon's attack on Moscow, Pierre Bezukhov attempts to kill him, but fails (''War and Peace). '1813-' Wainwright Montgomery Burns is born (The Simpsons) Napoleon is defeated in Russia. '1814-' A black man by the name of "Wonder" plays piano at the frost fair in London. Foundation of the German Confederation Lady Rawhide lies bleeding and near death after various battles. One of Dracula’s spawn, created during Dracula’s battle with Zorro, Carmelita Rodriguez, is on the same ship and after denying her vampire urges for so long, Carmelita can no longer resist. But in Carmelita’s feeding on Lady Rawhide, is then seen seemingly fine, returning to action. Supposedly she became the Vampire Vampirella. 'Summer 1814- '''Major Richard Sharpe tangles with George Wickham’s son. '''1815-' Lord Ruthven is introduced(The Vampyr). Napoleon escapes from exile and forms a small army, taking back control of France. This army is defeated a Waterloo by the British led by Richard Sharpe and Napoleon is defeated. Napoleon then fakes his death on St.Helena and assumes the identity of a normal man named Euguene while an imposter takes his place and dies. After 19 years of hard labor, Jean Valjean is released. Being given shelter by Bishop Myriel, Valjean rewards the Bishop's kindness by stealing two silver candlesticks. Brought back by the police, Myriel pretends that he had given them to Valjean as a gift. When asked what he can do to repay this kind act, Myriel tells Valjean to use the money from the candlesticks to make an honest man of himself. Cosette is born.(Les Miserables). '' Cassandra is born (''Tangled: Before Ever After) The events of Zorro and the Jaguar Warriors by Jerome Preisler, a novel published in 1998. Zorro and the Dragon Riders by David Bergantino, published in 1999. Zorro and the Witch's Curse by John Whitman, published in 2000. '''December 22, 1817 - Elsa of Arandelle is born (Frozen) Edmond Dantes is imprisoned in the Château d'If when suspected of being a Bonapartist. (The Count of Monte Cristo) 1820 - Ariel of Atlantis is born (The Little Mermaid) 1820s 1821-''' Valjean, using the alias Monsieur Madeleine, has become a wealthy factory owner. When he encounters his old taskmaster Inspector Javert, Valjean fakes his death, then goes to rescue Cosette, the orphaned daughter of one of his factory workers from the Thenardiers, the corrupt and selfish innkeepers who had been charged with her care.(Les Miserables) A group of French scientists known as the Companions of Silence begins a eugenics program to create children of enhanced strength and intelligence. (Les Habits Noirs) '''June 21, 1821 - Anna of Arandelle is born (Frozen) 1822-'Birth of Harry Paget Flashman. '''1825-' The young Arthur Gordon Pym stows away on board the Grampus, which takes him to strange lands. Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket travels to the South Pole.(The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket) '1826-' The First issue of the Daily Planet is published. '1829-' Birth of Winnetou, Artemus Gordon and Monsieur Lecoq. 1830s '1830- '''Allan Quatermain is born. '''1832 '- Marius Pontmercy, the disaffected son of a wealth family, joins a radical student group, the Friends of the ABC who start an uprising. Valjean tries to persuade Marius to leave with him, as his adopted daughter Cosette has fallen in love with him. As the uprising fails, Valjean is able to save the life of both Inspector Javert and Marius before disappearing. Eventually, Marius and Cosette, now married, are able find Valjean just in time for a final reconciliation. The eccentric zoolinguist Dr. John Dolittle begins his veterinary practice. (Doctor Doolittle) Phileas Fogg is Born. '''1834 - Sokka is born to Chief Hakoda and Kya of the Southern Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 1833 - Prince Zuko is born to Throne Prince Ozai and Consort Princess Ursa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 1834-'Sherringford Holmes is born Dr. Henry Jekyll is born '''1835-' Birth of Colonel James Moriarty, son of Sir William Clayton and Morcar Moriarty. Curiously, he is the oldest of three brothers, all named James. Morcar's brother is Jerrold Moriarty. Jerrold becomes a favorite uncle and father-figure to the three Moriarty brothers. Princess Azula is born to Throne Prince Ozai and Consort Princess Ursa (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Katara is born to Chief Hakoda and Kya of the Southern Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) '1836-' Birth of Professor James Moriarty, son of master criminal Dr. James Noel and Morcar Moriarty. '''Spring 1836 - Ariel, daughter of King Triton of the underwater city of Atlantica, falls in love with Prince Eric of Denmark (also known as Southern Isles). (The Little Mermaid) December 24, 1836-''' Jacob Marley dies( A Christmas Carol) '1837- '''Oliver Twist, who was raised in an orphanage, joins a group of pickpockets. (''Oliver Twist) Toph Beifong is born to Lao Beifong and Poppy Beifong of Gaoling (Avatar: The Last Airbender) '''Mid to Late 1837 Melody, daughter of Princess Ariel of Atlantis and Prince Eric of Denmark is born (The Little Mermaid II) October 20, 1837-''' Miguelito Loveless is born. '1838-' Obed Marsh's trading partners in the Pacific are killed by other local tribes, ending Marsh's source of revenue. As a result, Innsmouth's economy enters a depression. Soon after, Obed Marsh founds the Esoteric Order of Dagon, which becomes very popular.(The Shadow Over Innsmouth) Ben Cartwright moves to Virginia City, Nevada and begins building a ranch house in Ponderosa with his own hands. Over the next ten years, he has a series of short-lived marriages, resulting in the births of three sons. (Bonanza) After generations of incest and decay, the house of Usher falls. Alleged Discovery of the Sphinx of the Ice at the South Pole.(Fall of the House of Usher). Elsa, Queen of Arendelle learns to control her Cryomancy powers and Hans of the Southern Isles(One of the many brothers of Prince Eric) tries and fails to take the throne of Arendelle.(Frozen). 1840s '1840- '''Birth of James Douglas Henry, son of the legendary John Henry and grandson of Sir William Clayton. He later Joins Project Steam under Henry Fleming. With "John Henry" becoming a legacy hero, passed on through the ages until the Superhero Steel of Metropolis. Birth of James Moriarty (the third), the second son of Dr. James Noel and Morcar Moriarty. He will later assume the identity of his older brother, Professor James Moriarty. Fu Manchu, the so-called Devil Doctor, is born in China. His biological father is Sir William Clayton, brother of the Duke of Greystoke. His mother is Ling Ju Hai. Obed Marsh makes contact with the Deep Ones of Y'ha-nthlei, near Devil's Reef. They become part of the Esoteric Order of Dagon's rites, and also provide new gold to replace that of the Pacific islanders.(''The Shadow Over Innsmouth) '1840s-'''At this same time in the United States, Tom Sawyer and friends Joe Harper and Huckleberry Finn have many adventures in St. Petersburg, Missouri. God appears to Joseph Smith and Bahá'u'lláh, who found the Mormon and Bahai faiths. '''1841-' The Chevalier C. Auguste Dupin solves the Murders in the Rue Morgue.(Murders in the Rue Morgue) ''and many other cases. Rocambale, one of the children bred by the Companions of Silence, starts his career as a criminal. (''Rocambole) 'December 1841-early 1842- '''Ishmael Thorndyke accompanies the monomaniacal Ahab, the captain of the whaler Pequod, on his disastrous quest for revenge against the whale Moby Dick, which on a previous voyage destroyed Ahab's ship and severed his leg at the knee. The only survivor, Ishmael keeps himself afloat on a coffin until he is picked up by another whaling ship, the Rachel.(Moby Dick) '''March 1, 1843-' James T. West is born. 'December 24, 1843-' Ebenezer Scrooge is visited by three ghosts.(A Christmas Carol) '1845- '''Sir Harry Paget Flashman is drafted into the First Sikh War. (''Flashman) '1846- '''Huckleberry Finn and slave Jim drift down the Mississippi river on a raft. (''The Adventures of Hucklebery Finn) Obed Marsh and some of his followers are arrested and jailed on suspicion of kidnapping and murder. Two weeks later, a "plague" strikes Innsmouth. Half of the townspeople die, including Courier editor John Lawrence and Selectman Leonard Mowry. The surviving population is placed firmly under the control of Obed Marsh and the Esoteric Order of Dagon.(The Shadow Over innsmouth) '1847-' Varney the Vampire kills himself by jumping into the crater of Mount Vesuvius.(Varney the Vampire). 'February 12, 1847- '''Mycroft Holmes is Born. '''1847-'''Abner Perry is born in New England. Prince Zuko is banished to capture the Avatar after an Agni Kai with his father, Fire Lord Ozai. He is accompanied by his uncle, Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) '''1848- '''The United States acquires California and Brobdingnag. Some of the native giants go east to make their fortune in the US. Some of these include Paul Bunyan. Within the next fifty years, the giants of Brobdingnag are nearly completely wiped out through civil wars. '''1848-1854-' Birth of John Henry in Missouri. 'C.1849-' Count Allamistakeo, an Egyptian nobleman, is awakened in America as a result of an experiment using electricity. Sometime after this, Count Allamistakeo goes to sleep again after having his portrait done; in 1898, we see both his sleeping form and his portrait in the British Museum(Some Words with a Mummy). Morgana, Ursula´s sister, attemps to get revenge on Ariel´s family, but her plans are stopped. (The Little Mermaid II) Adam Ewing befriends the Moriori slave Autua while visiting a plantation owner in the Chatham Islands. He is inspired to become an abolitionist. (Cloud Atlas) 'November 1849-January 1850-' C. Auguste Dupin investigates the death of his friend Edgar Allan Poe(The Murder of Edgar Allan Poe). 1850s '''1850 - Utilizing Sozin's Comet, Ozai launches a major attack on the Earth Kingdom with his armada of Fire Nation airships in an attempt to decisively end the war with a sheer display of force and destruction An attack launched by Toph, Sokka, and Suki succeeds in destroying the armada while Aang battles Ozai. Avatar Aang defeats Ozai through the use of the Avatar State and uses energybending to strip him of his firebending Prince Zuko ascends to the throne as Fire Lord, vowing to the nations that he will dedicate his rule to rebuilding the world with the help of the Avatar September 14, 1850-''' John Reid is born. '1851-' The Doctor, while battling the Cybermen, a race of hostile cyborgs from another dimension, teams up a man who is under the delusion that he is the Doctor.(Doctor Who) 'August 7,1852-' Birth of John H. Watson. 'January 6, 1854-' Birth of Sherlock Holmes at a farmstead in the North Riding of Yorkshire. Japan opens its borders to the outside world after they encounter America and been trade with them. '1854-' Tonto is born. '1857-'''Birth of Lord John Roxton. Victor Frankenstein III creates the second Frankenstein Monster(The Horror of Frankenstein). '''1857-1858-' Prince Dakkar (later known as Captain Nemo) takes part in the Indian Rebellion of 1857, also known as the Sepoy Mutiny. Nemo later relates to Wilhelmina Harker that he considered himself to never have surrendered as the Indian rebels had in 1858. '1858-' In Guyana, Nuflo leds bandits who preyed on Christians and Indians. While hiding in the mountains from authorities, they discover a strange woman speaking a bird-like language. Repenting of his crimes, Nuflo leaves the bandits and takes the strange woman to a Christian community, where her daughter Rima is born. Twin sons are born to the first Professor James Moriarty. Throughout his long life, one twin will call himself "Wolf Larsen," "Baron Karl von Hessel," and simply "Baron Karl." The other twin is known as "Death Larsen." '1859-'''Miguelito Loveless, Jr., is born. Inspecteur Lecoq investigates his first case(''Monsieur Lecoq) Prince Dakkar begins the Nautilus Project on a remote Pacific island. 1860s '''1860- The American Civil war begins when Abolitionist Abraham Lincoln is elected President. Victor Frankenstein III creates a third Creature(The Curse of Frankenstein). April 22, 1860-''' Mabel Simpson and her family's former slave Virgil escape along the Underground Railway to Canada. '1861-' Captain John Hatteras sets out on an expedition to the North Pole. He is convinced that the sea around the pole is not frozen and is obsessed with reaching the place no matter what. After a mutiny results in destruction of their ship Hatteras, with a few men, continues on the expedition. After wintering on the island of "New America", they traveling inland where they find an active volcano. Hatteras survives but is driven insane, and after return to England he is put into an asylum for the insane. A young gunslinger named Lucky Luke takes part in the construction of the First Transcontinental Telegraph(Lucky Luke). ''Colonel John Sartoris fights on the Confederate side in the American Civil War. (''William Faulkner) '1862-' Frank Reade Jr. is born in Pennsylvania. Birth of Urania Caber Moriarty, daughter of Professor James Moriarty and Emily Caber. Otto von Bludiron is appointed Prime Minister of Germany. '1863-' Professor Otto Lidenbrock leads an expedition towards the center of the earth.(Journey to the Centre of the Earth) In England, Tom, a young chimney sweep, falls into a river after encountering an upper-class girl named Ellie and being chased out of her house. Drowning he is transformed into a "water-baby".(The Water Babies) Tom embarks on a series of adventures and lessons, eventually earning the right to return to his human form by proving his willingness to do things he does not like, if they are the right things to do. Tom becomes "a great man of science" and is reunited with Ellie. Birth of Professor George Edward Challenger, father of Enid Challenger and grandfather of Lew Archer. Very late in his life, Professor Challenger must have had a son, who in turn had a daughter, Titania "Doc" Challenger. Birth of Rudolf Rassendyll. Prince Dakkar is indirectly responsible for the death of Professor Moriarty's wife and two of their twin children, James and Emile Caber. Only their other twin children, "Wolf Larsen" and "Death Larsen," and their fifth child, Urania Moriarty, survive. Vowing revenge, Moriarty encourages Rajah Dakkar of Bundelcund, the Prince's father, to rebel against Britain. In turn, Prince Dakkar also becomes persona non grata. However, Prince Dakkar continues with the submarine project on his own. '1864-' Prince Dakkar by this point, at the very latest, has begun construction of the submersible boat Nautilus (later termed the Nautilus I), which he has been designing for about seven years. Adam marries Maria in Atlanta. In accordance with his own plans, the first Professor Moriarty (the second Moriarty brother) is ordered by the British Government to infiltrate Prince Dakkar's group and begin working for the Prince on the secret construction of the Nautilus. Following orders which comport exactly with his private need for personal revenge against Prince Dakkar, Professor Moriarty stages a rebellion and sabotages the craft, severely injuring Prince Dakkar with radiation poisoning. However, Dakkar overcomes his illness and succeeds in repairing the Nautilus. Time travellers from Draka arrive in the Confederate South and provide Ak47s and other technology to the Confederates, allowing them to win the war when they conquer the White House and is recognized as a country by Britain and France. However the true nature of the Afrikaners is discovered and the North and South unite to destroy them. Ironically this ends in both sides deciding to unite to form the United States of America. The Confederacy however lives on secretly as a hidden army ready to rise up again at a moment's notice(a fact which individuals such as Jake Featherston and Eric Cartman will abuse to attempt to conquer America). '1865-' Prince Dakkar, now styling himself "Captain Nemo," launches the submersible boat "Nautilus," severing ties with any and all land-based governments and becomes a free-roaming science-pirate. In America, the bloody four year civil war ends. At this same time, newspapers report the discovery of the calcified body of a Martian, which had been transported from the red planet by a comet untold ages ago. Carmelita Loveless is born. 'April 15, 1865- '''Abraham Lincoln is assassinated, however he is revived as a Vampire but chooses to give up the presidency to his Vice President Asa Trenchard. '''1865, c. June-October-' At Oxford, England, the River Thames, "somewhere between Godstow and Folly Bridge," the elder sister of one Miss A. L. awakens to discover her younger sibling gone without trace and presumably abducted. Later, in mid-October of the same year, Miss A. L. is found in the same meadow she vanished from about four months earlier. Miss A. L., during a family visit to the Deanery of Christ Church, Oxford, passes through a looking glass in the Deanery and into a connected "contra-rational" world to the one she visited before. Upon returning, a mere seven minutes later, she became ill. The Baltimore Gun Club launches a capsule towards the Moon.(From the Earth to the Moon). '1866-' Captain Nemo’s Nautilus first sighted. French scientist Pierre Arronax, his manservant Conseil, and renowned harpooner Ned Land become passengers of the Nautilus. Captain John Carter, of the Confederate Army, travels to Mars via astral projection. On his way between the planets, however, his astral form is temporarily intercepted by a mysterious Time Traveller, drawing him into the events of "Allan and the Sundered Veil." Afterwards Carter's astral form travels on toward Mars, beginning his adventures among the Green Men of Mars. The Daleks, a race of alien cyborgs who are the Doctor's greatest enemies, secretly use England as a testing ground for their inhumane experiments and are subsequently bested by the Doctor. 'November 23,1866-' Clara Oswin Oswald born. '1867- '''First actual encounter with Captain Nemo. French scientist Pierre Arronax, his manservant Conseil, and renowned harpooner Ned Land become passengers of the Nautilus, whose captain is the Indian prince Dakkar, aka Captain Nemo (''Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea). The Black Rock crashes on the island inhabited by Jacob and his brother. The Smoke Monster kills all crew members except for Ricardo Alperto, who becomes an intermediary between Jacob and people who come to the island (Lost). In New York City, Daily Bugle founded. In England, Ally Sloper does his best to avoid his landlord and other creditors by slopping through alleys Signing of the Freedo-Moronikan Pact, which creates the Freedo-Moronikan Empire out of dozens of minor European states. '1868-' John Reid and his brother Dan discover an especially rich silver mine, possibly the legendary San Saba mine sought by James Bowie. They decide to keep its location a secret. John goes back east to study law, and Dan becomes a Texas Ranger. '1869-' The first reports of the "Butch" Cavendish gang appear in Texas newspapers. Secret Service agents James West and Artemus Gordon begin working under President Grant.(Wild Wild West). Birth of Arronaxe Land, daughter of Ned Land, named after Ned's friend Professor Arronax. Secret Service agents James Douglas Henry and Barton Swift defeat the evil plans of Dr. Arliss Loveless, a relative of the equally evil Dr. Miguelito Loveless (1999 feature film Wild Wild West). Records of the conflict were altered and the victory was attributed to agents Jim West and Artemus Gordon. Bartholomew Aloysius Lash, otherwise known as Bat Lash, is born. 'December 24, 1869- '''The Doctor prevents the ghosts of an alien race from enslaving humanity during a visit to Cardiff. 1870s '''1870- '''Sergeant James Winston Pepper, of the British Navy, is lost at sea off the coast of South America. At this same time, a young Mr. Chips begins his academic career, teaching Greek and Latin at Brookfield. In Quiquendone, Belgium, the townspeople are turned into violent beasts as a side effects from gas-lighting experiments being conducted by a deranged engineer named Dr. Ox. '''Summer 1870-' The first Professor James Moriarty, uncovers the diabolical plans of an Anglo-Egyptian named Rathe, who formerly called himself Ahtar. Abetted by his masterful abilities of disguise, Moriarty kills Rathe and takes his place as an instructor at a school in London. He serves as young Sherlock Holmes' tutor (see The Infernal Device) and fencing instructor (see Young Sherlock Holmes). Birth of Jules de Grandin. 'Winter 1870-' The actual first meeting of Holmes and Watson (Young Sherlock Holmes.Watson's account was made into a 1985 feature film). Holmes and Watson expose Rathe's evil plans, but Holmes' young love, Elizabeth, is killed by Rathe. Holmes thinks Rathe dead, but unknown to Holmes, Rathe survives and retreats to his true identity, Moriarty. '''1871-'''Jack Harkaway, an orphan, carves out a niche for himself at the Pomona House School with his fists and his wits and plays vicious pranks on the faculty. Formation of Germany. The subterranean Vril society is discovered. '''1872- '''Basil Hallward, the artist, paints a portrait of Dorian Gray. In America, John Reid finishes school and becomes a lawyer. In Africa, Allan Quatermain meets Ayesha, She-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed. Carmilla comes to live with the young English girl, Laura. Laura eventually falls ill. In Russia, Pyotr Verkhovensky, an aspiring revolutionary, gathers a groups of conspirators including the philosophizing Shigalev, suicidal Kirillov, the seemingly nihilistic Nikolai, and Virginsky, a former soldier. To prove their loyalty he forced the others to murder a fellow conspirator. Verkhovensky plans to have Kirillov take credit for the murder in his suicide note. Verkhovensky murders Shatov, but his scheme falls apart. He escapes, but the remainder of his aspiring revolutionary crew is arrested. In prison, Nikolai kills himself, tortured by his own misdeeds. '''1872, Wednesday, October 2, 8:45 p.m. (GMT) – Phileas Fogg sets out on his 80-day tour around the world. 1873 - Randolph Carter Jr is born. Apprentice pirate Frederick completes his term of indenture. Bancroft Stoneham Pons is born to Asenath Pons and Roberta McIvor. First Recorded adventure of Jonah Hex. December 31, 1873- Minions of the Cavendish gang murder Amy Striker's uncle. January 1, 1874 '- Captain Reid and his rangers, accompanied by John, pursue the Cavendish gang. Unfortunately, they are led into an ambush were all of the men are gunned down. Only John Reid survives after being nursed back to health by Tonto. The two set out to confront the bandits, with Reid now styling himself as the "Lone Ranger". '''1874- '''Jack Harkaway and his friends set out to see on the ship Fairy and begin an adventure around the world fighting pirates and brigands. Wilhelmina Murray is born. Arsène Raoul Lupin is born. Basil Hallward paints a sweeping naval scene to commemorate the battle between the Abraham Lincoln and the Nautilus I seven years prior. Some time after 1878 the painting, as often does with Hallward paintings, magically changes to depict the more up-to-date state of the Nautilus (the Nautilus II) attacking a vessel at sea. Birth of Richard Hannay. Hannay's uncle, William Drummond, is the grandfather of Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond and John "Korak" Drummond-Clayton. Hannay's maternal grandmother is Oread Butler, a cousin of Rhett Butler Birth of Arsène Lupin. '''1875- '''Abel Guevez de Argensola, a failed revolutionary, flees the Caracas for the uncharted forests of Guyana, where he encounters Rima the Bird Girl, who wears a smock of spider webs and can communicate with birds in an unknown tongue. The two fall in love but Rima is killed rescuing Abel when he becomes involved in a feud between two Indian villages. '''1875-' John Henry, freed slave, and former Project S.T.E.A.M. member, dies after winning a steel driving race with a steam-powered drill. He leaves behind two sons, one of which is James Douglas Henry, another is born after his death. '1875-1885-' Several attempts are made on the life of King Rupert V of Ruritania, lending credence to the notion that the Freedo-Moronikan Empire is fundamentally unstable. 'July 1875-'''Sherlock Holmes crosses paths with Fu Manchu. '''November 1875-' The death of Professor Moriarty's beloved uncle and father-figure, Jerrold Moriarty, adds fuel to the Holmes/Moriarty feud (Enter the Lion: A Posthumous Memoir of Mycroft Holmes. Of course, given Sherlock's experiments with royal jelly bee pollen in the 1920s, the "Posthumous" of the title is highly questionable). This is the first time that Holmes becomes acquainted with the first Professor Moriarty in his true identity; Holmes had literally crossed swords with Moriarty five years earlier when Moriarty was posing as Rathe, but Holmes does not make the connection. '1876-' The first Professor James Moriarty begins to build his vast criminal empire. Over the years, many will serve with the Professor, including his daughter Urania (aka Patricia Donleavy); his younger brother, the third James Moriarty; Colonel Moran; and John Clay. The Battle of Little Bighorn ends with the defeat of the American forces under Indian rapist Colonel George Custer. 'April-October,1876-'''Dr. Eric Bellman leads the "Bellman Expedition" to the "peculiar hole" located "perhaps a mile from Godstow." On April 23 the group ventured into the "well-like space" whereupon the expedition members vanished along with the hole. Their party reappeared in October, completely insane, minus one member and one member strangely, and fatally, transmogrified. Henriette separates from Theophraste, who has become a crook and a thief. '''1876- '''The Lone Ranger and Tonto save President Grant's life. Sherlock Holmes has a "brief but notable" stint on the New York stage billed as "Mr. William Escott." Holmes goes on tour and is involved in several mysteries while on tour. (''Sherlock Holmes and the Hands of Othello by Alexander Simmons. This reference explains Holmes’ reputation at the time of The Suicide Club. Additionally, Holmes used the "William Escott" many times throughout his career. Indeed, as Baring-Gould states in Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street, his birth name was William Sherlock Scott Holmes.) Birth of Carthoris of Helium, son of John Carter and Dejah Thoris. '1878-' On Lincoln Island Captain Nemo and his crew launch the Nautilus II, a much more advanced craft. Birth of Léon (Léo) Saint-Clair, the man who would one day become better known as the Nyctalope. Prince Florizel of Bohemia and his sidekick Colonel Geraldine infiltrate a secret society of people intent on losing their lives, they are aided by a young Sherlock Holmes.(The Suicide Club). The Lone Ranger helps out Robert Walker, the son of lawman called "Six Gun" Walker. "Six Gun," who died in 1872, left his land and property to Robert, who has lived his entire life abroad. (Television episode of The Lone Ranger entitled Six Gun's Legacy.) Wold Newton researcher Chuck Loridans postulates that "Six Gun" Walker is actually the 16th Phantom, also called the Masked Cowboy. The 16th Phantom operated during the1840s-60s and that he died sometime after 1867. It is possible that 16th Phantom and his wife, Texan Annie Morgan, had another child, born several years after the twins Kip (the 17th Phantom) and Julie (according to some the 18th Phantom), named Robert. The 16th Phantom died in 1872, and his younger son, who would not receive the Phantom birthright, did inherit his father's land in Texas, and returned to permanently settle there. Perhaps he is an ancestor of the modern-day kick-boxing Texas Ranger, as well as Los Angeles policewoman Darcy Walker, better known as The Black Scorpion. '1879- '''The Torchwood Institute is founded by Queen Victoria to protect the British Empire from hostile alien beings (including the Doctor, who at this time is mistakenly believed to a threat). In America, Hugh Crain builds a country house for his new family, but his young wife is killed in a carriage accident seconds before seeing it for the first time. First war between the British Empire and the Zulu. 1880s '''1880's- '''Captain Nemo purchases the Arabic log of the Iraqi adventurer Sinbad. Lieutenant Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, is transported to Mars via a magic carpet. Allan Quatermain is approached by Sir Henry Curtis who asks for assistance searching for his lost brother. After traveling into the interior of Africa, they not only discovery Sir Henry's brother, but also the fabled King Solomon's Mines. Arsène lives with his mother, who is now going by her maiden name. She is a chambermaid working for room and board with haughty cousins of her family, the wealthy Dreux-Soubize, who own Queen Marie-Antoinette's famous necklace. To avenge his mother's humiliation, young Arsène steals the necklace. '''1880- '''After being rejected by his lover, William Pratt becomes the vampire known as Spike(''Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Birth of Joseph Jorkens. Solar Pons is born in Prague to Asenath Pons, consular official for Great Britain, and Roberta McIvor. Colonel Sebastian Moran is offered an appartment in Conduit Street by Professor James Moriarty. '''1880-1881-'''The Draka War and second American Civil War Break out. As Britain attempts to force the Draka to end Slavery. The Draka call on the Confederacy for aid, whom they supported during the first Civil War. The War begins again. The Confederates gain several victories thanks to Confederate President Robert E.Lee(still alive thanks to pills brought over by the time traveling Afrikaners), General Stonewall Jackson and the Confederate sympathizing Princess of the Moon. Henry Fleming's Project S.T.E.A.M., including new members such as a young Theodore Roosevelt, Irene Adler British heroes such as Allan Quatermain, and vigilantes like the Lone Ranger repel the Southern armies, discovering Project S.T.E.A.M. founder Abraham Lincoln to still be alive. Lee and Jackson are defeated. Thanks to the Baltimore Gun Club, the team shoots into space to battle the Moon princess on her home celestial body. They discover her plot to uncover a strange Black Monolith and bestow godly power on herself. Lincoln fights and defeats her thanks to the aid of Confederate Turncoat John Carter, but he is exposed to the Black Monolith and appears to be killed in an explosion. As Project S.T.E.A.M. returns to Earth, unknown to them, Lincoln was Brought to Mars by Carter, and appears to be transforming into...something. While America wins the second Civil War, Britain loses the Draka war. '''1880 to 1930- '''William Sampson Sr. and William Sampson Jr. record/report sites around Ardistan, which shares borders with Pakistan, Afghanistan and Persia. '''1881- '''Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson meet in London and become roommates. Albus Dumbledore is born. '''1882- A meteor crashes on Nahum Gardner's farm outside Arkham. A strange blight affects his land over the next year(The Colour Out of Space). Late 1882-''' A.J. Raffles' earliest criminal exploit, as told by Raffles himself. '''1883- '''The Lincoln Island incident which the French authorities believe saw the end of Captain Nemo. In actuality, he has faked his death with the assistance of the Lincoln Island colonists. After spending a day in the "Snake Den" cave near his home, young Randolph Carter begins to show a talent for prophecy. Birth of Dr. Caber, son of John Clay (The Adventure of the Red-Headed League) and Urania Moriarty, grandson of the first Professor James Moriarty. Dr. Caber would become the nemesis of Wold Newton family member Joseph Jorkens. Denis Nayland Smith is born. Smith is the son of Sherlock Holmes' sister, Sigrina Holmes, and thus is the nephew of Holmes. Nayland Smith shares an interesting characteristic with another British detective, Solar Pons, namely, the habit of tugging on the left earlobe in times of stress or deep thought. Birth of Harold Wharton. '''October 1883 - March 1885 - Henry Jekyll invents a potion that turns him into an alternate self that he calls "Edward Hyde"(The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde). At first Hyde and Jekyll physically resemble each other, especially at the time when Two Policemen under the name "Slim" and "Tubby" try to capture the duo(Abbott and Costello Meet Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde). Sherlock Holmes and Watson track down and witness Hyde's supposed suicide(Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Holmes). Hyde actually survives. January 1884-'Holmes marries AJ Raffles's sister Marjorie. '''1884-' In Titipu, Japan, Nanki-Poo, the son of the Mikado wanders the streets disguised as a wandering minstrel. Meanwhile, a hapless tailor named Ko-Ko has been saved from the chopping block and appointed High Executioner. Instructed to execute somebody before the Mikado returns, Ko-Ko happens upon Nanki-Poo, who is suicidally in love with the maiden Yum-Yum. Seeing an opportunity, Ko-Ko decides to help Nanki-Poo have his death wish and to be with Yum-Yum. Kathryn Koluchy conducts her nefarious activities '''Late February, 1884 - Sebastian Moran faces against Jim Lassiter (A Volume in Vermillion) March 2, 1884 - Holmes solves the mystery surrounding Joseph Strangerson and Enoch Drebber´s murders. (A Study on Scarlet) August, 1884- 'Sherlock Holmes encounters Amateur Cracksman AJ Raffles. '''January to June 21, 1885- '''William Sampson Senior participates in the fight against the Muhammad Ahmad, the self-proclaimed Mahdi, called the "Mad Mahdi" by the English at the time, in North Africa. '''Late December 1884-Late March 1885-' An occult cabal known as the Seven(The Nine after having lost two of its highest members, which had yet to be replaced) is broken up by Jack Sparks and his friend Dr. Arthur Conan Doyle (Watson's literary agent).(The List of Seven). '1885-'''Waxahachie Smith works with the Floating Outfit and Theodore Roosevelt to protect those who can cure the Texas fever(''Cure the Texas fever). Arronaxe Larsen, Doc Savage's mother, is born. She is the daughter of Wolf Larsen and Arronaxe Land. Dr. Henry Frankenstein recreates his ancestor's experiments(1931 film Frankenstein). 'September-October 1885- '''Dr. Jekyll's niece, Hester, is involved in some terrifying events. The murderous culprit of the tale was obviously lying when elucidating on the theft of Mr. Hyde's corpse from its grave, since, unbeknownst to many, Jekyll / Hyde still lived at the conclusion of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde(''The Jekyll Legacy). '1886- '''The murderous events surrounding the activities of Doctor Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde necessitate the pair's flight from England to France, where they will stay for the next dozen years or so. Jean Robur kidnaps the lighter-than-air lobbyists of the Weldon Institute of Aeronautics and takes them around the world on a five week tour aboard his heavier-than-air airship the Albatross, only to be sabotaged by them during their escape. Arsène Lupin's mother Henriette passes away. Henry Frankenstein is forced by his old colleague Dr.Praetorius to create a bride for his monster. The bride rejects its intended mate and Henry's Monster then allows Henry and his wife to escape while Praetorius,the Bride and himself seemingly perish in an explosion set off by the electrical equipment that also destroys the castle(''The Bride of Frankenstein). Mycroft Holmes is appointed head of the British Secret Service, thus becoming the first "M." Subsequent "M"s will include Admiral Sir Miles Messervy and Barbara Mawdsley. Birth of Dominick Medina, son of the third James Moriarty and Kathryn Koluchy. Winnetou surrenders to the US government. The A.C.M.E. company is founded by Marvin Acme, nee Sears. 'March 1886- '''Holmes is retained by Professor August Belknap for assistance in a case involving the Cthulhu mythos. '''c. 1886-1887-' Harry Quatermain, Allan Quatermain's only son, dies, spurring Allan Quatermain and company to return to Africa for another adventure. Allan Quatermain fakes his own death in order to escape the world.(Allan Quatermain). Speaking of the events of Allen Quatermain, he states, "Only my demise was sham, a ruse to grant me freedom from my suffocating reputation." '1886-'''Nick Carter's first case. '''August 1886-' Leo Vincey and Ludwig Horace Holly set out for Central Asia on a quest to locate Ayesha; they will not succeed until 1903.(Ayesha: The Return of She). 'December 1886-' The events of Sherlock Holmes and the Hands of Othello. Holmes helps Amanda Aldridge, the black actress and daughter of the famous "Negro Tragedian," the late Ira Aldridge. Holmes is hired by Thomas Kane (Amanda’s suitor) to investigate a strange series of events. Holmes also fights Phillipe Moreau, an assassin hired to kill Amanda Aldridge. The first duel between Moreau and Holmes ends in a draw. In the second duel, a sword fight, Holmes kills Moreau. (Further genealogical research may reveal a distant link between Solomon Kane and Thomas Kane, as well a connection between Dr. Moreau and Phillipe Moreau.) The Adventure of the Red Leech, in which Holmes and Watson foil the first Professor Moriarty's plan to assassinate Queen Victoria (Detective Comics number 572). '1887-'''Hector Servadac is trapped on a Comet and journeys through the Solar System(''Off on a Comet). Dracula is defeated by Gabriel van Helsing. 'January 1887-'''The First Professor Moriarty concocts a scheme involving her Majesty's Battleship ''Hornblower. ''Colonel Sebastian Moran continues to be a sometime-operate for Moriarty. '''February-April 1887-'''Holmes and Watson encounter a mysterious traveler known as the Doctor(Who, that is, the Seventh) and together battle Azathoth, one of the Great Old Ones of the Cthulhu Mythos. Mycroft Holmes aids the trio. Sherringford Holmes is revealed to be the Leader of a cult and is killed, but later reappears possessed presumably by a Migo.(''All Consuming Fire) 'April 1887-' Attempts are made on the life of King Rudolf V of Ruritania. '1887- '''Birth of Charlie Chan, probable son of Fu Manchu. Samuel Clemens meets the Lone Ranger and Tonto. Holmes takes a case involving Lieutenant Richard Hornblower, great grandson of Admiral Viscount Horatio Hornblower. '''October 1887-' Paterson Erskine Guthrie takes a position as the confidential secretary to British spymaster Mycroft Holmes, essentially playing a Victorian Archie Goodwin to Holmes' Nero Wolfe 'Late Autumn 1887-'''Holmes and Watson travel to April 24, 2010 to attend a wedding thanks to the Doctor. '''1888- '''Campion Bond possibly recruited into British Intelligence while in school. Rotherhithe Bridge is built. In London, a series of unexplained suicides end with the disappearance of one Mrs. Beaumont on July 25. Adam More, a British sailor shipwrecked on a homeward voyage from Tasmania. After passing through a subterranean tunnel of volcanic origin, he finds himself in a "lost world" of prehistoric animals, plants and people sustained by volcanic heat. A Giant living in Ireland decides to allow children to play in his garden. Only one child remains. The Giant finds the child having been beaten and realizes he is the Christ child. The Christ child takes the Giant with him back to Heaven(The Selfish Giant''). Birth of Theodore Marley "Ham" Brooks, one of Doc Savage's five assistants. Birth of Tara of Helium, daughter of John Carter and Dejah Thoris. The Jack the Ripper murders begin in London. 'May 1888-' Lord Clayton and his pregnant wife, Alice, sail from Dover for Freetown. '''Late June 1888- The Claytons are stranded in the jungle of French Equatorial Africa (Gabon) by mutineers. Birth of Michael Lanyard, the Lone Wolf. Late August-September 1888-'''Dracula becomes President of London's Suicide Club. '''August 31, 1888- Captain Jack Macheath begins murdering prostitutes in London's Whitechapel district. Early September 1888- 'Sherlock Holmes embarks to recover a stolen document on behalf of his client, Captain Sir Richard Francis Burton. '''September-November 1888-'''Sherlock Holmes solves the Jack the Ripper Murders '''November 22, 1888-' A great ape attacks the Claytons. Shortly afterwards, John Clayton III is born after his parents, Alice and John Clayton(the son of the fifth duke), are stranded in the jungle of French Equatorial Africa(Gabon). 'December 26, 1888-' Jack Gurney, the 14th Earl of Gurney, murders his wife Grace due to being under the delusion that he himself is Jack the Ripper. '''1889-'''Sherlock Holmes receives the Maltese Falcon as a gift for successfully concluding a case. The Maltese Falcon will become the object of great pursuit in forty years, embroiling San Francisco detective Sam Spade(and his son) in much intrigue. Allan Quatermain returns to England to seek Lady Ragnall and her supply of the "taduki" drug which has the power to send you to another life in another time, to which he has become addicted. This precipitates the adventure of "Allan and the Sundered Veil", which, ultimately, leave him with vague prognaticative visions of the future. In London, the Doctor encounters and defeats a war criminal from the 51st century. The infant John accidentally puts his inky fingers on a page of his father's diary. Birth of Carl Peterson, arch-enemy of Bulldog Drummond. Peterson is the second son of John Clay and Urania Moriarty, making him the grandson of the first Professor James Moriarty and the brother of Dr. Caber. '''April 20, 1889 - Adolf Hitler is born in Austria. His father is Pluto, the Roman guise of Hades. (The Heroes of Olympus). His body is entered by an alien life form- Broodseven-Sub-Two-Raksha- that intends to use him to spread chaos and destruction. A Jewish man's mind is sent back in time and finds himself in Hitler's body. He attempts to have Hitler kills himslef but can't resist humiliating Him, causing him to run out of time. Hitler is however able to fight back and discover his torturer is Jewish, harboring his lifelong hatred for the Jewish people. November 21,1889-''' Upon the death of the fifth duke of Greystoke, his brother, William Cecil Clayton, becomes the sixth duke. 'Late 1889-' Alice Clayton dies and the great ape Kerchack murders John Clayton. The baby human infant is adopted by Kala, who names him Tarzan (White Skin). 1890s '1890- '''Basil Hallward's portrait of Dorian Gray, having deteriorated somewhat over the years, has miraculously reconstituted itself at the same time as Dorian Gray himself dies and becomes disfigured. The painting hereafter begins to decay again until some time before mid-1898 when it is brought to the British Museum for restoration. Jane Porter is born in Baltimore, Maryland. Hugo Coghlan, under contract by Doctor Nikola, travels to Lincoln Island to kill Captain Nemo, only to discover that he is interrupting the Captain's honeymoon. Deciding that killing Nemo on his honeymoon is against his principles (and Nemo's offer of a better deal), Coghlan becomes a retainer of the Nemo family. Raffles, in London, steals a pearl necklace, only to be apprehended by Sherlock Holmes. Raffles, piqued, appeals to Professor Moriarty to have Holmes eliminated.(''Sherlock Holmes I Livsfare) Birth of Wold Newton Member Lord Peter Wimsey. Sitting Bull attempts the Ghost Dance ritual, which would restore the Great Plains to its pre-colonial state, but is assassinated. Groucho Marx is born. '1890, April-' Charles Montgomery Burns is born. '1890, June-' The Doctor defeats shape-shifting aliens who have infiltrated Westminister in Central London. '1890, July-' Captain Nemo and his crew travel to the Cape of Good Hope in the Nautilus submersible and encounter several strange islands along the way, including Nacumera. '''1890, September - Sir Nevil Airey Stent disacredited for his belief on "marsians" with turned out to be just cephalopods. Martians werent real...as far as they though at the moment... 1890, October - Moriarty solves the case of the Hound of the Durbvervilles. Death of Rudolf Rassendyll(Rupert of Hentzau). 1890-1891-'''Ali Dunbar acts as a female Pirate in the pacific of the Robin Hood variety. '''1891, January - Moriarty first fend off against Mabuse (The Great Invertebrate). 1891- Anthony Raffles and Bunny Manders become a criminal pair. Birth of Richard Wentworth (The Spider), son of Lord John Roxton, who is, in turn, a descendant of Lord Byron. Keith Hilary Pursuivant is born in Pursuivant Landing, KY. 1891, May 4-'The disappearance of Sherlock Holmes and Professor James Moriarty in Reichenbach Falls, Switzerland. Both presumed dead(''The Final Problem). 'Summer 1891-Spring 1893-'''John Macklin, an English albino dwarf, commits a series of crimes throughout the world. '''September 1891-'''Sherlock Holmes, while living in Paris during the Great Hiatus and using his "Sigerson" identity, matches wits with Erik, the Opera Ghost and also encounters Irene Adler. '''December 1891-'''Ludwig Horace Holly and Leo Vincey conduct research in a Monastery in Tibet when they meet Sherlock Holmes, under the name Sigerson. '''1892-' After a fight in Ellis Island, Captain Jack Harkness discovers he cannot die. Lupin tackles the case of the Imberts' safe, one of his first major criminal enterprises. Lucky Luke is present at the Coffeyville shoot-out against the Dalton gang, but soon faces their cousins. Nero Wolfe, son of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler, is born (Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street). Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes go up against international criminal Adolphus Zecchino. 'Mid 1892-' Birth of twin bothers Nero Wolfe (aka John Hamish Adler, aka Auguste Lupa) and Marko Vukcic (aka Scott Adler). Their parents are Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. '1892-' A comical character attempts to travel around the world in 37 days(Claudius Bombarnac). Alexander Waverly is born in Northampshire, England. Birth of Kent (The Shadow) Allard, half-brother of Richard Wentworth (The Spider). '1892, December 24-' The Doctor, while undergoing a temporary retirement, prevents a disembodied alien mind from conquering the world. '1893-' The Doctor, on a trip to Yorkshire, stops a race of deadly red leeches from destroying humanity. While in Aspremont, Lupin has an affair with an unknown woman, who later gives birth to his daughter, Geneviève. Geneviève is raised by her mother. Major Wilson's Last Stand takes place. First recorded exploit of Dr. Nikola First case of detective Sexton Blake ACME moves to Fairfield, New York, where it begins to diversify its line-up of products. 'April-May 1893, August 1898, November 1897-1898- '''Edward Turnbull and Amelia Fitzgibbon use Sir William Reynolds' combination Time/Space Machine. They initially travel to August 1898 and witness a Great Britain devastated by the Martian Invasion. Escaping back in time, they are accidentally deposited on mars, approximately ten months before the August 1898 arrival of the Martian Invaders on Earth. During The Great Hiatus, Sherlock Holmes visits a realm known in this world only as "Wonderland"(''The Car elf the Detective's Smile). Samuel Clemens makes a brief excursion to the future and visits the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 1701-D. In San Francisco, Lt. Commander Data of the Enterprise encounters Jack London, who will go on the chronicle the exploits of several Wold Newton family members (the events of Time's Arrow). 'Early 1894-' Simon Carne, a Clever Criminal, adopts the identity of Private Detective Klimo and is soon lauded by the British public as being "as great as Lecocq" or even "The Late Lamented Sherlock Holmes". 'February-April 1894- '''Harry Paget Flashman engages in a brawl in Baker Street with Sebastian Moran. '''1894- '''The Great Detective Sherlock Holmes returns to England. Captain Nemo makes extensive explorations of Antarctica, circumnavigating the continent and making extensive explorations of the interior. Lupin encounters Josephine Balsamo, a.k.a. The Countess Cagliostro, who quickly becomes his lover. From Josephine, he learns the four fabulous secrets of Queen Marie-Antoinette. The two later have a falling out and after a ferocious battle he defeats her. Professor Abraham van Helsing tracks down Count Dracula, who is trying to move to England. The great vampire is killed in his home in Transylvania (''Dracula). In India, Mowgli, a child raised by Wolves, returns to human society.(The Jungle Book). 'May 1894-August 1896- '''Professor James Moriarty is in America, plotting his return to England (The Revenge of Moriarty). During this period, in the year 1895, Professor Moriarty and Kathryn Koluchy establish their own criminal league/terrorist cult, the "Circle of Life" (see The Second War of the Worlds). Over the years, this organization will evolve and come to be known as Krafthaus (see The Power-House), and later THRUSH (see The Dagger Affair). '''1894-'''Brisco County Jr transports British female Agent Emma Steed to Mexico for a prisoner exchange. '''June 1894-'''Holmes investigates the assassination of the President of France. He works with Monsieur Dubuque of the Paris Police and crosses paths with the infamous Arsene Lupin. '''1894-' Birth of Bruce Hagin Rassendyll (G-8), who will later use the identity Jim "Red" Albright (Captain Midnight), brother of Kent Allard (The Shadow) and half-brother of Richard Wentworth (The Spider). G-8's and The Shadow's father, Ralph Rassendyll, is the cousin of Rudolf Rassendyll (from The Prisoner of Zenda and Rupert of Hentzau). Birth of Andrew Blodgett "Monk" Mayfair, nephew of Professor George Edward Challenger, and one of Doc Savage's fabulous five. Scientist Abednego Danner creates a serum designed to give great strength to human beings, and tests it on his unborn son (Philip Wylie's Gladiator). Danner's son, Hugo, would grow up to have powers similar to those of Clark Kent; however, eventually Danner would become a social outcast, turning to crime, going into seclusion in South America. Gulliver Jones is carried to Mars, braves several adventures, and eventually marries a Martian princess.(Gulliver of Mars). 'September 1894-' Arthur Conan Doyle and his sometime partner, Jack Sparks, share an adventure in America in The Six Messiahs 'October, 1894-' Arsène Lupin marries Clarisse. For Clarisse's love, Lupin conducts his criminal activities with discretion. He solves the mystery of the Hollow Needle, and starts using it as a base of operations. 'October-November 1894-' Holmes first discovers that the first Professor Moriarty is still alive and is resuming his criminal activity 'December 22nd, 1894-' Mr.John Jasper consulted Sherlock Holmes regarding the disappearance of his nephew, Edwin Drood. In Cloisterham, Dr. Watson dropped that there were visitors from Baker Street and the new quickly spread that Sexton Blake was in town. '1895- '''The man later known as Time Traveller finishes his fantastic time machine and begins his temporal adventures(''The Time Machine). Selwyn Cavor writes the British Minister of Scientific Progress of the imperative of beating the French to the moon. In Colorado, science Professor Abednego Danner searching for a way to improve the innate weaknesses of human biology, discovers "alkaline radicals" that vastly improve strength and endurance. He applies the formula to his unborn son Hugo, who is born on Christmas day several months later. '''January, 1895- Lupin and Clarisse have an stillborn daughter. May 1895- 'Sherlock Holmes again crossed paths with the notorious thief(and his former Brother in law), A.J. Raffles, on the trail of the "Worm Unknown to Science". '''1895-' John Kirowan is born. '''July to August 1895 - British Prime Minister Elections between incumbent Lord Arthur Bellinger (Conservative) and Plantagenet Palliser (Liberal). Late November 1895-'James Jorkens and Sherlock Holmes shared an adventure together. '''1896- '''The haemavoric (or blood eating) Molluscs, having conquered a community of Sorns on Mars and used them for livestock and foodstuffs, send a Crystal Egg to Earth. It ends up in the shop window of a mister C. Cave. In the lighter gravity of Mars, the Molluscs stand upright on, and hop about upon, their tentacles and graft wings onto their backs using "flesh mechanics." They used the Crystal Egg to spy on Earth. On Earth, specifically Nobles Island, off Ecuador, Dr. Alphonse Moreau and his research base are beset by unfortunate incidence which necessitate his relocation to Wild Wood in England's South Downs. At age 45, with the worst of the criminal elements in the west pacified, John Reid retiers and marries Amy Striker. '''March 1896-'''Sherlock Holmes investigates the disappearance of his distant relative, the Time Traveller '''1896-' Birth of Hans von Hammer and Fat Lo Sure, daughter of Fu Manchu and an unknown Russian woman. 'August 1896-' Captain Edward Soames is recruited by Mycroft Holmes and the ruling Cabal of the Diogenes Club to track down and eliminate a serial killer prowling London. The killer is falsely called "Spring Heeled Jack" but is revealed to be an alien Yautja Predator.(Predator: Nemesis). 'Late 1896-' A detective claiming to be a Tom Sawyer of St. Petersburg, Missouri, solves a murder mystery. 'Fall 1896-'''Writer and Sleuth Samuel Clemens(Mark Twain) settled his family in Tedworth Square in London for the winter, quickly became involved in a new mystery. '''September 1896-May 1897-' Professor Moriarty returned to England and once again turned his attention toward rebuilding the Moriarty crime empire. '1897-'''Vampirella and Dracula are both sent back in time from 1970 to 1897 where they met Abraham Van Helping and Abraham's brother, Boris Van Helsing, who lived in Maine. Dracula appeared to attempt to reform. Min and Jonathan Harker are also sent to Maine. Together, the resurrected Lucy Western, but only briefly. Dracula's "reformation" is short lived and attacks Mina before being defeated once again. The Harkers's marriage faces some difficulty after these events. Kathryn Koluchy is blinded in a fire and becomes known as the "Blind Spinner." Simon Carne's first recorded exploit Hawley Griffin disappeared from public view when he becomes the Invisible Man. Ishmael, first officer aboard the Nautilus, reports a sighting of the "ghost submersible" around Drakes Passage, later known as the Yellow Submarine, as recorded in the Nautilus’s logbook by Captain Nemo. Fah Lo Suee, daughter of Fu Manchu, is born. The extraterrestrial Jewel of Seven Stars is discovered in a mummy at the British museum. (''The Jewel of Seven Stars) 'June 10-22,1897-' Sherlock Holmes and Vlad Dracula cross paths while working against a group intent on unleashing a plague upon London during the Queen's Jubilee. 'June 19,1897-'''Moe Howard is born. '''June 1897-' Charles Beauregard, an agent of the Diogenes Club (a front for the British Secret Service), reporting to Mycroft Holmes is given the assignment of investigating a series of murders connected to the discovery of the Jewel of Seven Stars, found within the mummy of Queen Tera. The Whemple in this story must be the father of the Whemple in The Mummy.(Seven Stars Episode One: The Mummy’s Heart). Barrister Kevin O'Bannion, an ancestor of Patrick Butler, comes to Holmes for assistance in clearing his client of murder charges. 'Fall 1897-' Young magician Harry Houdini and his brother, Dash Hardeen, solve a series of murders in New York City. Houdini attempts to emulate his hero, Sherlock Holmes. 'December 1997-October 1998-'''The Members of the Baltimore Gun Club buy the North Pole at an an international auction.(''The Purchase of the North Pole). The Spirit of Joy, going by the name of Santa Claus, moves to the North Pole, buying it from the Baltimore Gun Club. '1897, May- '''Mr. Cave dies mysteriously. The Crystal Egg is soon thereafter sold to a "tall, dark man in grey", in reality Sherlock Holmes. It can still be seen sitting by the window of his study in July of 1898. '''1897, c. December- '''In some financial hardship, Mina Harker takes employment with British Intelligence. '''January 1898-' Holmes receives a visit from Alice Liddell and they discuss their respective sojourns to the dimension known as Wonderland. '1898-'''Young Lord Peter Wimsey consults the Great Detective upon the matter of a missing kitten. Sir Griff, Leo and Una are born (''Gargoyles) 'January-February 1898-' Harry Houdini and his brother, Dash Hardeen assist the "Dean of American magicians," the Great Kellar, and solve another murder along the way. 'c. 1898, January-May-' Captain Kettle transports Miss Murray to Lincoln Island where she manages to recruit Captain Nemo into the League. She returns to England aboard the Nautilus. 'Spring 1898-' A murder mystery featuring Harry Houdini and his brother, Dash Hardeen, features several references to the great detective, Sherlock Holmes, as well as the celebrated Dr. Thorndyke. '1898, April 14-' The Titan, a British passenger liner, strikes an iceberg in the North Atlantic and sinks around midnight. '''1898, May-'''Mina Harker and Captain Nemo set out from the cliffs of Dover in the Nautilus to travel to Egypt to recruit Allan Quatermain into their League. '''1898, Early-Mid June- Mina Harker and Captain Nemo arrive in Cairo, Egypt, where they, with some minor difficulty, recruit and detoxify Allan Quatermain, who has become a pathetic opium addict in his later years. 1898, June 27-28- '''The three League members (Mina, Allan, Nemo) arrive in Paris, France, where they, with the help of the aged C. Auguste Dupin, capture Edward Hyde (as well as his alter-ego Dr. Henry Jekyll), and return to England. '''1898, Early July- A unified coalition of Martian armies under the command of John Carter, of Virginia, and Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, make one final attack on the last stronghold of the alien creatures which have plagued Mars for some time, creatures they call the Molluscs(In reality the Cthulhu Spawn known as the Sarmaks). The siege is successful only by using the combined strength of all the significant armies of Mars, including the giantish Sorns. Unfortunately, the Molluscs manage to escape in several cylinder shaped refugee ships bound for Earth. Carter and Jones find the twin of the Crystal Egg in the Molluscs’ abandoned stronghold, and through it can see the interior of Sherlock Holmes' flat, the bust he keeps by the window and the street opposite. The launch of these craft are seen on Earth, and believed to be volcanic eruptions, and are reported as such in the London papers. After an assassination attempt and prolonged torture, Léo is given his powers and an artificial heart. 1898, July 3- '''Mina Harker, Allan Quatermain, and Nemo arrive in Edmonton, London, at Miss Rosa Coote's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen, where they capture Hawley Griffin, the Invisible Man, who has been raping the schoolgirls of the academy and produced at least three illegitimate children. '''1898, July 5- '''The three official League members arrive at what will become their base of operation, the Secret Annexe of the British Museum in Bloomsbury, London, where they officially induct Hyde, Jekyll, and Hawley Griffin into their League. '''1898, c. July 6-August 4- '''The League make inquiries as to the location of the Devil Doctor, the "Lord of Limehouse" in London, reconnoitring back at the Nautilus (which has dropped anchor in the Thames River in Wapping) that evening, which has become their lodging in London. Through infiltration, sabotage, subterfuge, suspicion, quick thinking, and violence the League manage to survive the first London "Air War," which is waged between London's leading criminal factions: Professor James Moriarty controlling London’s West End and the Devil Doctor controlling London's East End. Both faction leaders are presumed dead. Mycroft Holmes assumes control of British Intelligence. '''1898, August 5- '''The Molluscs, falsely called Martians by the public of Earth, land in Horsell, in the South of England, in the early morning. The League, under Wilhelmina Murray, is dispatched to investigate, and witness the onset of "Martian" aggression. '''1898, Saturday, August 6- '''British artillery and infantry regiments guarding the Horsell Commons crater are vaporized by "Martian" heat rays. Murray Group pull back to London and their British Museum base. Map with British Artillery positions stolen. '''1898, Sunday, August 7- The "Martians" has reached just south of London, where Captain Nemo and Mr. Hyde, in the Nautilus take part in fighting along the locks connecting to the River Thames, defending London from its inevitable siege. Meanwhile Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain arrive in Wildwood177, in England's South Downs, to seek out a secret British research installation run by the eccentric scientist Dr. Alphonse Moreau. 1898, Monday, August 8 -''' "Martians" clog the Thames with red weed. Allan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Murray found copulating in the woods by H-9. Hawley Griffin, the Invisible Man, answers for his crimes against England and Humanity with his life. Murray and Quatermain have meeting with Dr. Alphonse Moreau and his Animen. '1898, August 9 - '''Final victory over the "Martians" in South London. Citing moral issues, Captain Nemo resigns from the League and returns to his family on Lincoln Island. Edward Hyde turns the tide of the battle, but does not survive to see final victory. Martians die of the "common cold." '''1898, August 12-' Aeronaut Jean Robur writes a letter to Luftkapitan Mors, describing the events of the last two weeks. '''1898, September 30"- '''Wilhelmina Harker’s League officially dissolved. '''1898, c. October 2 through 1899, July- 'Wilhelmina Harker spends some months in the matriarchal settlement of Coradine, in Scotland, in order to recuperate from the "Martian" invasion. '''Late 1898-' Tarzan enters his parents' cabin for the first time, where he begins to teach himself how to read and write English. 'Early 1899-' Lupin (using the alias of "Horace Velmont") falls in love with, but is spurned by, the Countess d'Origny. '1899- '''Richard Wilkins founds the town of Sunnydale at a Hellmouth in California. He secretly makes a pact with demons in order to become a pure-bred demon himself. (''Buffy: The Vampire Slayer) In Kansas, Dorothy Gale and her dog Toto go missing after a tornado. The two later re-appear with the girl claiming to have been trapped in a place called Oz. (The Wizard of Oz) '''1899, July 7- Wilhelmina Harker, in response to a letter from Allan Quatermain, writes that a visit from him to Coradine would not only be permissible, but, to Mina, very welcome, as she has become quite bored with the women of the all female community. 1899, c. July-'September 7- ' Wilhelmina Harker and Allan Quatermain, once again in the employ of British Intelligence, are sent to Massachusetts to investigate the bizarre and dreamlike apparitions reportedly seen there. The two of them make acquaintance with Randolph Carter, who has been researching the realm of dreams, and has been investigating along similar lines. 1899, September 8 – Allan Quatermain writes to Campion Bond that they are returning to England from Massachusetts. '1899, November-' Clarisse dies, giving birth to a son, Jean. Soon afterwards, the baby is kidnapped by men working for Josephine Balsamo. Having lost his wife and his son, Lupin is now free to fully embrace his prodigious criminal career. '''1899, Late- '''Serpentine Park renamed Hyde Park after the events of 1898, and a statue of Edward Hyde, by Jacob Epstein, erected in Hyde’s honour. Allan Quatermain and Wilhelmina Harker return to England from America and begin the investigation of the United Avondale Phalanstery. The investigation occupies them until Mid-August of 1900. In Paris, earnest young poet Christian visits Moulin Rouge, the hottest nightclub-slash-brothel. He meets and falls in love with Satine, the leading performer.